


Watermelon Sugar

by kireinakittie



Category: Errant Kingdom (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Lots of kissing, Mentions of Sex, cocky assassins, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25969321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireinakittie/pseuds/kireinakittie
Summary: Raiden frames Aria for a theft, and she chases him down so they can eat watermelon and make out. That's it, that's the fic.
Relationships: Raiden/Main Character (Errant Kingdom)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Watermelon Sugar

Yep, it's official. This was going to be how she died. Over a fucking watermelon. Ria took the leap between rooftops, swearing out loud as she scraped her palms on the rough stone. She made sure to flip off the guards milling about the alley below before bounding across the roof after the white haired motherfucker she was planning to fucking murder, if she could catch him.

The fruit thief was casually scaling an ivy loaded trellis, shiny green contraband tucked under his arm. The raven haired shadow dragged herself up behind him to find that, mercifully, he'd stopped running and was sprawled on the sun warmed roof.

"Asshole." Aria huffed, flopping down beside him, blue eyes trained on the cloudless sky.

Raiden laughed.

"Did you lose 'em?"

"Fuck you." She swore, then "Of course I did."

His answering grin made her want to punch his stupid pretty face.

"This better be some watermelon." She grumbled.

Raiden drew a long, sharp knife and twirled it between his fingers, still with that cocky fucking smirk. She wanted to kill him, and kiss him, maybe in that order. The white haired asshole certainly seemed to have that effect on people. Although Ria had to admit, watching how efficiently he butchered the fruit was certainly upping the kiss factor. She'd had yet to find out just how well he could use those scarred hands, but watching him in action certainly promised a lot.

Aria scowled as he handed her a slice of melon.

"Thank you Raiden." He supplied in a mocking voice, when she said nothing.

She flipped him off and shoved the fruit in her mouth, eyes fluttering closed, she uttered a soft groan of appreciation as she tasted the sweet juice.

A beat of silence.

"Should I leave you two alone?"

Ria's eyes flew open, cheeks flushing, and she immediately chomped the rest of the fruit in as unsexy a manner as she possibly could, all snapping teeth and dripping juice.

Raiden snorted with laughter, but stopped teasing her long enough to eat a slice. Aria wiped the juice from her chin with the back of her hand and helped herself to some more. She watched Raiden cut another slice into smaller pieces, lifting an eyebrow as he raised one to her lips. He waggled his eyebrows and she rolled her eyes, but she opened her mouth and took it, licking the juice from the tips of his fingers. His dark eyes sparkled with mischief.

"My turn." Raiden declared, opening his mouth expectantly.

If Aria rolled her eyes any harder they would likely fall out of her head, but she popped a piece of fruit in his mouth, jumping as he grabbed her wrist before she could pull her hand away. The smiling assassin made a show of licking his lips, and then licked her index and middle fingers, slowly, from base to tip. His brushed a kiss to her scratched palm, and then the inside of her wrist, a light scrape of teeth against the pale skin.

Aria's lips parted in a soft sigh that drew his gaze to her mouth and his intention was clear as he leant over to kiss her. Ria tilted her head, scooping some soft melon in her free hand, and with their lips mere inches apart she crushed the sticky fruit against the side of his face, rubbing it in his snowy hair for good measure.

Raiden yelped and swore, shaking his head like a wet dog while Aria dissolved into gleeful laughter. 

"Kind of a dick move, innit?" 

He pouted so prettily, it almost made her feel bad. 

"Right then," In a heartbeat she was flat on her back, the cheeky assassin pinning her in place with his body. "You asked for it."

She squealed with laughter as he rubbed his sticky face and hair against her cheek, and down her neck, all the skin he could reach. She was still laughing as he nipped the corner of her jaw, but the slow drag of his lips from jawline to chin had her feeling something else entirely. Like if he didn't kiss her right now she was going to fucking die.

His lips were warm and sticky and sweet, his mouth hot, a kiss she could chase to the ends of the earth. She kissed him back slowly, catching his bottom lip between her teeth, her fingers tangling in his messy hair. He groaned as she sucked hard on his lip, his tongue, soothing each hurt with a cheeky flick of her own tongue. She fed at his mouth, kissing the sweet taste of watermelon from his skin.

She could do this all day.

Except, well, the ground was kind of hard. And Raiden was heavy. She tried shifting underneath him but he pinned her with his hips.

"Rai" She gasped, turning her head. 

His response was a muffled 'Mmmm?' as he kissed his way down her throat.

"Let's go somewhere else." She tugged on his hair. 

"Why? You don't wanna get frisky on the roof?" His wicked laugh rumbled against her skin, but he moved aside to let her up.

Aria mumbled something about asshole assassins and got to her feet, conscious of the fact that she'd wanted him to move but was now missing the weight of him and god she needed to have sex with that man. 

"Come to my place."

He looked at her, the smirk creeping back onto his face. He made a show of thinking about it, stretching out the silence, his smirk growing.

"Alright" 

And she knew his cocky grin meant more trouble, likely for her.

"If you can catch me."

And he jumped.

Aria sighed as his laughter floated back to her on the breeze. 

Yep, she was going to kill him.


End file.
